treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Gesti
"Insolent humans. Just you wait. This isn't the end. Pray with your heart that Laima will save this world." -'Gesti to the Revelator' Gesti is the Demon Queen who was entrusted the mission of going behind Laima by Giltine. She's a high authority along Demon King Baiga and Kartas and has some subordinates under her orders; among them, she trusted Demon Lord Rexipher to steal the revelation Laima hid in the Royal Mausoleum, as well for the fragments of Ausrine found at the Royal Kingdom (Jeromel's Park and Jonael Commemorative Orb) that would bring hints about her whereabouts. Divine Revelation Gesti is an old foe of Paladin Master Valentinas Naimon. She effortlessly defeats the plans of the legendary hero, seeing through his ambush attacks with ease. When she finds out Laima hid the Divine Revelation somewhere in Tenet Garden, she's surprised by Valentinas, who placed a fake revelation (which he referred to as the Holy Relic) so he could lure her out of the real one. Nevertheless, she could feel the real revelation was found in Tenet Chuch. In order to delay the Revelator and Valentina's comrade, Follower Algis, Gesti installed a barrier they wouldn't easily pass through. Tenet Church "I can feel Laima's power. This is the Seal of Space...We will need the Revelator." -'Gesti in Tenet Church' When Gesti infiltrated within Tenet Church, she got close to the hidden revelation, but needed the Seal of Space in order to find it easier; it could only be used by the Revelator. The Seal of Space would allow anyone who owns it to enter any location where Laima has hidden the revelation before. Later, Gesti has an encounter with the Revelator and fights against him. She decided to leave the place after the fight to move to her next mission. Laima's One Thousand Years After Giltine spoke her plans with her three Demons (Kartas, Baiga and Gesti), Gesti was entrusted with the mission of capturing Laima instead of Kartas. Gesti was certain Laima remained unaware of her plot. The goddess, on the other hand, had long predicted her actions, and was now more infuriated than ever with the demon's sheer audacity to follow through with them. Laima felt deceived. She felt as if Gesti was infringing the most basic of rules, even if no such rules existed for the demon. That fact only added to Laima's bitter indignation. She was entirely uninterested in human politics: who the ruling dynasties were, how the Kingdom was founded, all of it. This was true even after she discovered that Laima had contacted with Zachariel, their founding king. The goddesses often communicated with their believers, the Kingdom's clerics, through prayer and apparitions. Gesti found this behavior unnecessary, though she was aware of the others' commitment to it. As Laima immediately met with Zachariel after escaping, Gesti merely saw it as a mundane visit rather than an act of despair. When she finally understood, the mortal king was already at rest in his tomb. With him, Laima had buried in the royal mausoleum a Revelation containing part of Her powers. Gesti hurried to the tomb when she realized it, but on arriving she discovered something even more unexpected. The mausoleum was protected by a defense system so sophisticated not even a powerful demon such as herself could ignore it. King Zachariel had mobilized all of the Kingdom's cleric forces to build a protection system for the mausoleum using the divine power of the goddesses. With time, the barrier would fade and slightly weaken, but at that moment, Gesti knew it was far too powerful to penetrate, and it angered her beyond words. She hated being forced to admit it, but she could not overlook the shame of having been outsmarted by Laima. She knew the goddess would continue to rely on humans to stop her, that She would find another way to make them work in Her favor. But Gesti was determined to carry out her task, through whatever means necessary. If Gesti was to galvanize large groups the way Laima did, she was going to need help. She summoned her subordinates. Then, with the authority granted to her by Giltine, she called for Kartas' and Baigas' henchmen. Gesti saw no reason to hold back from gathering her own demon army if Laima was doing the same with the humans. It was an opportunity to prove themselves superior to their tactics. Rexipher was the first to answer Gesti's call. Out of her own nine subordinates, she trusted him the most to infiltrate the mausoleum and retrieve the Revelation. If necessary, there were always other demon lords she could rely on for the task, she thought. Gesti explained the details of the task to Rexipher before dismissing him and the rest of the henchmen. Neither of them could have imagined the thousand-year-long ordeal that task would become. No one but Laima had foreseen the true scale of their situation. References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters